


New Sort Of Charming

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, confident reader and nervous bucky, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, Post-Winter Soldier, isn’t very good at talking to women...he’s still trying to figure himself out let alone learn how to flirt, that is until he meets you and a new sort of charm seems to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sort Of Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by an anon on tumblr x

You didn’t go out to bars to get drunk or even to find someone to fall into bed with, you came to bars to enjoy the quiet murmuring of people and usually and probably unusually to read your book. You had always struggled reading if there was too much silence and if there was too much noise, you found rather quickly that bars were a nice mix of noise levels, noise you could easily tune out and help you focus. And every now and again a man would talk to you and offer you a drink, not so often though, not that you were especially bothered by it. 

You grew up understanding that you weren’t going to be everyone’s cup of tea. You had large thighs, and soft round stomach, and stretch marks that covered your skin, the makings of a double chin, soft cheeks, and so forth, while some would love you others would not, and some would criticise you. That was the life you’d grown used to and at some point in your late teens you realised that there was no point worrying about other people, not when you couldn’t control how they felt, but rather you wanted to focus on yourself and how you felt...and it had made a huge difference as you grew older, because it had you feeling good and wearing what you wanted and being unashamed of your weight and revelling in it. Because the most important thing was that you loved your body, and that you got to do what you wanted in that body...whether that made people uncomfortable or not didn’t bother you too much. 

Bucky didn’t agree to go out to bars very often, Steve and the others had been trying to drag him to their favourite haunt for the past few months and each time he’d declined...because it was something he wasn’t ready for, not while he still looked over his shoulder in paranoia and woke up in a cold sweat and not when he was still unsure of who he was. Bits and pieces were coming back, he had more memories then he had ever thought was possible, and he realised he was doing things or saying things that felt so natural that he never had before...he was slowly figuring out who he was, not James Barnes, not the Winter Soldier, but Bucky...and perhaps that’s why he had agreed to go to the bar that night? Because he felt that he was ready and that he was getting somewhere with himself. He wanted to try something new, to try and enjoy the life he had now, rather than living in the past forever. 

You didn’t really notice the group that entered, the Avengers had been coming to the bar for years and any regular patron wasn’t especially bothered by them yourself included, in fact you had a bit of a rapport with Wanda the young Sokovian, and sometimes you’d put your book down to enjoy an evening with the group. Today, however, you were completely enraptured by your book to the point that you didn’t noticed the one member of the group that you’d never seen before, the one member of the group that was as enraptured by you as you were by your book.

Bucky Barnes wasn’t one to really approach women anymore, he didn’t know how, and most of the time he wasn’t that interested either. Most women didn’t want a man who’d killed people, who was nearly 100 years old, who couldn’t remember a damn thing about his life before, with a metal arm, and who woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat...so he kept his distance. But he kept finding that his eyes drifted to you as he sat with his ‘friends’ drinking something that couldn’t even get him drunk anymore. Damn super metabolism.

You were beautiful, eyes down turned reading the book you’d brought with you, soft looking hair, a cute nose, a figure that look like one Bucky would love to curl up with on cold nights...yeah, you were beautiful and he tried, he really did try not to keep looking at you. But he couldn’t help it, and then Wanda had to notice.

“Her name is Y/N, you should go talk to her.” Y/N, even your name sounded amazing...whether it was the earnest joy on Wanda’s face at the thought of him talking to you or some deep internal urge to just hear your voice he didn’t know, but he still found himself shuffle from where he was and over to you at the bar feeling like his heart might just beat out of his chest and make a break for the door at any moment. 

You felt a shadow fall over you and looked up, the man was quite obviously nervous and that to be perfectly honest was what made him a whole lot less intimidating. You rationalised that had he not been nervous he certainly would have made you nervous between the bulk of muscle and the jaw that could cut glass as well as the metal prosthetic which you’d never seen anyone have before. But he was just so nervous looking, shifting on his feet and twiddling his thumbs that ultimately he just looked like a big teddy bear. 

“Hi?” You put your book down in front of you, turning on the stool to look at the man better. Your eyes shifted over his shoulder and you could see Wanda give you a wink. So a friend of hers then? Cute. 

“I...” Bucky cleared his through, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say? You’re beautiful and my friend convinced me to come over but i’m about 70 years out of practice? He didn’t remember talking to girls ever being this hard before, “Hi, i’m Bucky and I just, you’re very beautiful and I just...wanted to tell you that...?” 

There was something utterly endearing about the way this man, who looked like someone with bounds of confidence, sounded like someone with bounds of confidence, stumbled over a simple greeting. It was utterly adorable, you’d never been more endeared to a stranger in your life, “Y/N, and thank you, do you want to sit with me?” You gestured to the stool next to you and hoped he’d agree, you quite liked him already. You’d probably, almost certainly have to thank Wanda later. 

“Sure, doll...” The first time he made you flush unknowingly was with that pet name, you didn’t run into many men who called you doll, not in an endearing sweet way rather than a creepy way anyway. You supposed he had a sort of nervous charm to him, the makings of a right flirt underneath all the nervous babbling and sweet shifting of eyes. It was charm you found yourself liking as much if not more than confident flirtation. You knew he was genuinely interested if he was nervous, you supposed. 

“You’re pretty handsome yourself, y’know that?” The little smile that pulled at his lips was worth the comment, for an incredibly attractive man you had the feeling he hadn’t been told that in a long while, and it was a right shame. You ordered a coca cola, while Bucky nursed the drink he brought over. His large frame seemed almost comical on such a small bar stool. 

“That’s not what people usually focus on...but thanks.” Your eyes darted to the arm, mmm, yes it was certainly a show stopper. But then you supposed so were his blue eyes and the scruff of the beginnings of a beard, and the dark tresses of hair. There was more to Bucky then just his arm even you knew that and you’d only been speaking with him for a few minutes. 

“Well, maybe they need their eyes checking, mmm?” You took great pleasure in the slight hint of red that tinted his cheeks, and the way he smirked at you. Not an overconfident smirk, but a humoured sweet one. You liked the power you seemingly had over this large man, and you also liked the idea of breaking down those walls and seeing what he was really like when he was comfortable.

“What about you, doll? Got a man waiting on you?” 

“Nope...and I haven’t in a while.” You hadn’t had a partner for quite a while actually, whether out of personal disinterest or not running into the right types of guys you weren’t sure. But you were certainly sure that not only were you interested in the man in front of you, but he certainly seemed like the right type of guy as well. They type of guy to take you out and dote on you and make sure you’re okay when you’re not feeling the best, a man. Not a boy who’d flinch at the first signs of weakness, but a man who’d run to help when those moments struck.

“...Really? A...a pretty girl like you?” There it was again, that underlying confidence, like he knew what he should say, but the words were foreign to him, nonetheless it was cute and sweet and you couldn’t imagine just how amazing a flirt he could be if he relaxed enough around you. 

Your knee lightly bumped into his as you smiled at him, “But, i’ve recently run into a possible suitor...if he’s interested?” You hoped he was interested. God, you hoped he was interested.

“Oh?” It was a sad sound and you realised all too quickly that Bucky had misinterpreted and assumed that you meant another man, not him. Which was in and of itself quite adorable, but also awfully sad.

“You, Bucky, i’m...i’m talking about you.” 

“Oh...Oh! I...would you..would you maybe want to go for dinner sometime?” His hand rubbed at the back of his neck, underneath that long hair, hair you’d like to pull at in a private room or the back of a cab. 

You gave him a once over, before grabbing a napkin and a pen and writing the digits of your phone number down and passing it to him with a wink, “Here, call me and we’ll set up that dinner, yeah?” You stood, grabbing your book and bag, before leaning over to kiss his cheek. Leaving with an extra sway in your large hips knowing he was watching. 

Bucky clenched the napkin in his hand and as he watched you go, a red flush filling his cheeks...and he couldn’t have been a happier and more mesmerised man in that moment. He found himself trailing back to his group of friends almost in a daze. 

“How’d it go?” Wanda was at his shoulder, looking up at him with large eyes. 

“Great, absolutely perfect.” His eyes trailed back to the door where you’d left. Yeah, he’d definitely want to see you again. 


End file.
